


Never Stopped Loving You

by Fabman_125



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, On My Block - Freeform, Oscar Diaz - Freeform, oscar’s gay btw, well bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabman_125/pseuds/Fabman_125
Summary: Jesus Garcia is an 18 year old who grew up in Freeridge. He called it home for as long as he can remember. He Fell in love with someone but it was lost when he was 14. The man he saw as the love of his life is back. What happens when the 2 cross paths for the first time in 4 years? Will there be a spark? Or is the lighter out of gas?
Relationships: Cesar Diaz/Monse Finnie, Cesar Diaz/Olivia, Jasmine Flores/Ruby Martinez, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Ruby Martinez/Olivia
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

(I don't own on my block all rights go to Netflix and the producers of the show)  
Saturday August 19, 2018  
I put the green disk on my record player. I put the needle on the disk. The player starts spinning the disk and I turn it up  
"That my greatest fear that if, I lost control or did not have control things would just, you know, I, be fatal.  
I'm writing this letter to let you know I'm really leaving and no I'm not keeping your shit"  
"Supermodel" by SZA starts blasting in my room.  
I put on lotion, a plain black shirt, my navy blue jeans, and my plain white slip on vans. I put on my deodorant. I turn off my record player and instead grab my iPhone X and put in my AirPods. I went on Apple Music and put my music on shuffle.  
"I don't stand in line, I don't pay for clubs fuck that, yeah. But I'll wait for you, I don't like to drink, I don't like to think, fuck that, wo oh"  
"Japanese Denim" by Daniel Caesar starts playing in my ears and my immediate reaction is starting to move to the music. I don't even realize it but I'm in my room slow dancing alone.  
"I'm so in love, so in love, there's no up above up above"  
"Nunca supe que te gustaba bailar" (i never knew you liked dancing) My mom tells me from my doorway.  
"Ay Ama" (ugh mom) I say back to her.  
"Practicando para tu boda veo" (Practicing for your wedding I see) She reply's to me.  
"O jaja"(oh haha)I say sarcastically  
"Bueno, quienquiera que sea ese hombre es muy afortunado" (Well whoever that man is he's very lucky) I simply smile back at her. "necesito que vayas a la tienda por mi" (I need you to go to the store for me) She says "mhm" I say back "aquí está la lista y 20 dollares" (here's the list and $20) "no ama esta bien you tengo dinero" (no mom it's fine i have money) "yo también, ya vete antes que están mas ocupados" (me too, now leave before they get busy) "Okay ama" I kiss her cheek.  
I put the money on the table in the entryway of the house and I'm out the door.  
I put my music back on and Japanese denim is over with. But I'm my ear I hear,  
"20/20 20/20 vision, Cupid hit me, Cupid hit me with precision, I wonder if you look both ways when you cross my mind"  
"See you again" by Tyler, The Creator and Kali Uchis is playing in my ear as I walk into the store. "Hey Rodrigo" I say to the guy at the register he simply nods at me. I pull out my mom's list and I start looking around. She wants Tomatoes, chile seco, frijoles, tostadas, and tortillas, and lastly 3 Mexican cokes. We have always come to this store because it's walking distance and most of the stuff they sell is from Mexico. (My mom always told me growing up that she loved this store because she missed Mexico so much. My mom illegally crossed the border in 1989. She met my dad 2 years later and married 2 years after that. She had my older sister, then me, then my younger brother, and my younger sister. My sister was born in 1994, the year after my parents married. Then me in 2000, my little brother in 2002, and my little sister in 2007. I mainly have my dad's features, but I only knew him till I was 10. He was a santo and was killed in a shootout between the santos and profit$. My mom met her boyfriend in 2012 and now she's engaged to him. My father was a tall man, dark almost black eyes, short dark brown hair. Tattoos all over, The santos cross on his arm. My mom is a short lady 5'4, thin, light brown eyes, and brown hair. My sisters look like my mom and me and my brother look like my dad. I'm 5'9, brown eyes and dark brown hair.)  
I was walking around the store getting stuff for me. I grabbed myself and my little siblings some takis, 3 Arizona's (me a green tea, my little sibling watermelon and mango they can fight to get whichever flavor they want).  
I walked to the cash register, "That will be $16.89" I hand a 10, a 5, and 2 1's. I got $0.11 back. I start walking home and nights by frank ocean starts playing,  
"Round the city, round the clock, everybody needs you, no you can't make everybody equal"  
Frank ocean is my favorite singer. He always knows how to put me in a good mood and his album "Blond" helped me a lot when my ex Oscar got locked up. Oscar and I started dating when I was 13 and he was 15. We dated for a year but one day they arrested him after he robbed a gas station. He got 2-8 years because he was a minor. I had to break up with him because my mom already didn't like that I was dating a santo, plus he was in jail, So that didn't help. I was walking home when I saw a burgundy 1964 Chevy impala start driving next to me. I've lived in freeridge all my life, so I was clutching my groceries ready to throw them at someone and make a run for it. My dad taught me that if a car was pulling up to me, act normal and ignore it but if it's a threat either grab a key or a sharp object and put it between your fingers and get ready to punch or if you have something in your hand throw it at their head and run. I was ready to throw and run until I heard a familiar voice. "Hey papi chulo" I turn my head and see Oscar is in the car. My immediate reaction is to put my groceries down and run to him. He got out of his car and he immediately grabs me and hugs me. We were there for a while and I didn't even realize I was crying. "Oh my fucking god when'd you get out?" I say to him with tears in my eyes. "2 days ago" I grab his face and just look at him "you want a ride home?" He asked me. "Um yeah sure let me grab my groceries" I say "let me get that for you" he opens the passenger door and pushes the seat front to put the groceries in the back seat. He keeps the door open so I can go in. "I can't believe this car still works after sitting in the drive way for 4 years. I though you were gonna serve a max of 8 years." "Well I was supposed to but I got let out early on good behavior" I sat there silent just staring at him. "Is there something on my face?" "No sorry it's just I can't believe it's actually you." I say "well it should be me cause if it's not you just walked into a stranger's car" "yeah" I start laughing Nervously. He pulls up to his drive way. "Well see you around" I get out of the car and start walking to my house. "Jesus wait" Oscar walks up to me. "I was wondering if you wanna hang out later. Maybe go to the park or we can chill at my place." "Um yeah sure" I reply. "Dope it's a date" he kisses me. "See you chulo" he says to me. "Yeah see you" I walk across the street to my house. Right before I walk in I think to myself "What the fuck just happened?" and I walk inside.

___  
Songs in story 

Supermodel - SZA  
Japanese Denim - Daniel Ceasar  
See You Again - Tyler The Creator ft. Kali Uchis  
Nights - Frank Ocean  
(I own none of these songs all rights go to the artists and their labels. Please don't sue me)


	2. Chapter One And A Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus and Oscar go on their first date in 4 years

(I don't own on my block all rights go to Netflix and the producers of the show)  
(This chapter and the chapter before this both take place in the time of the first episode so that's why they're both technically chapter 1)  
Sunday August 19th, 2018  
"Your love is bright as ever, Even in the shadows, baby kiss me, before they turn the lights out"  
"XO" By Beyoncé is playing in my room as I change getting ready for my date. I start dancing around to the song not even realizing my little brother Betito is in the doorway. I turn around and see him.  
"Jesus fucking Christ" I say  
"Aye don't use the words Jesus Christ and fucking so close together" I make a face mocking him "Ay no maldecir en mi casa" (Ay don't cussing in my house) my mom says from the kitchen. "Yeah Beto no maldices en su casa"(Don't cuss in her house) "whatever, what are you getting ready for?"  
"No te concierne"(It doesn't concern you) "Jesus, eres mi hermano, todo lo que haces me concierne"(Jesus you're my brother, everything you do concerns me) he replied.  
"Well firstly no because I'm your big brother so you as the little brother aren't my protector, secondly everything YOU do concerns ME, not the other way around." I say.  
"I maybe your little brother but who's taller, buffer, and a million times more handsomer than you"  
"Oh hardy har har" I say sarcastically "that still doesn't make you my protector"  
"You didn't let me finish, I maybe your little brother but I was always the one who stopped bullies and told people off if they said anything to you. So if you go on a date with a dude I gotta meet him to see if he's good for you"  
"Oh really? Then how come I didn't get to meet Sandra when you two went on your first date?"  
"Cause I'm the one that parents should worry about, so her parents have to meet me to make sure I'm good for their daughter. My mom already knows how Sandra is I've described her to my mom already. Plus you're a bottom I gotta meet your boyfriends" I simply make a face back at him.  
"How do you know I'm a bottom?"  
"Bro you listen to mainly female r&b artists" pointing at my wall where I have a CTRL, Beyoncé (self titled), A Seat At The Table and Anti vinyls hanging from. "You've gotten flowers all over your phone case, you always post song lyrics on your Instagram captions, and you, mom, and Alejandra (our little sister) never fail to watch the new episode of drag race"  
"Touché. Don't you have school tomorrow?" I say.  
"Yeah don't remind me"  
"Oh my not so baby brother is a junior" I go up to him and pinch his cheeks. He slaps my hands away and says "I may be your little brother but I can still kick your ass"  
"Okay mr. Strong man. I'm a million times smarter than you anyway" I say "how do you know?" He asks  
"I would always sneak into your backpack to see your progress reports and report cards." I say "that's an invasion of privacy" he yells.  
"Oh calm down Cardi, you're lucky I never told mom."  
"Well what were your grades in school?"  
"All 4 years of high school I maintained a 3.4-3.8 gpa"  
"Whatever. Get ready for your date" he says "gladly" I reply back "Aha so you are going on a date" he tells me.  
"Yes I am okay, you caught me" I say giving up "with who?" He asks. I wave my hand telling him to come close and when he is I scream "it don't concern you" in his ear.  
"Ow what the fuck you motherfucker, I'm probably deaf in my ear now" he tells me "oops, now get out I've gotta change" I kick him out of my room.  
I put on my dark brown pants, a black button up, my black adidas hamburgs. I put my Apple Watch on my wrist, my phone, AirPods, and wallet in my pocket. And I go out the door. "Ama ya mi voy" (mom I'm gonna go) "okay mijo, no te vengas muy tarde" (okay son, Don't come back too late) "no voy, okay bye ma, bye Alejandra, bye Beto, bye Arturo (my soon to be stepdad)"(I won't, bye mom, bye Alejandra, bye Beto, bye Arturo)  
I walk to Oscar's house, I knock on the door and Cesar answers it. "Hey Cesar, is Oscar here?" I ask.  
"Oh yeah he's just in his room getting ready, I'll call him you can chill in the living room for now if you want" he says back to me.  
"Alright then, thanks cese" I say, he simply nods back in response. I walk to the living room and sit on the couch. Some of the santos are in the kitchen and I can sense them stating at me. I try not to notice, I pop my AirPods in and go on my Apple Watch to put on my music. "Born To Die" by Lana Del Rey starts playing. I lay back on the couch trying not to focus on the guys in the kitchen and just my music. 

"Feet don't fail me now, Take me to your finish line. Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take, But I'm hoping that the gates, they'll tell me that you're mine. Walking through the city streets, Is it by mistake or design? I feel so alone on a Friday night  
Can you make it feel like home if I tell you you're mine? It's like I told you, honey. Don't make me sad, don't make me cry, Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don't know why Keep making me laugh, Let's go get high, The road is long, we carry on. Try to have fun in the meantime, Come take a walk on the wild side, Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, You like your girls insane. So choose your last words, this is the last time, Cause you and I, we were born to die"

Next Thing I know I feel someone grab my shoulders and I flinch really hard, It was just Oscar.  
"Ugh you asshole you scared me" I stood up to hug him. He smelled just like he did when he was 16, same exact cologne. I took a look at his outfit and it was very Oscar. He wore a long sleeve flannel shirt which he rolled the sleeves up to, (it's late August in California so obviously) long black cargo shorts, long socks, black shoes, and of course the cross around his neck. "I'm sorry you looked so calm and peaceful I couldn't help myself" he says. I scoffed at him and he simply tells me "ready for our date?".  
"Yeah I say" we walk out the door into his car. "Where are we going" i ask. "That's a surprise, you gotta wait to find out". "Ugh you know I hate surprises" I say back. "I know you do but you're gonna have to learn to love this one." He says. "I guess" I say trying to pretend to be mad.  
I stare at Oscar during the car ride, he looks similar with little differences. He had a new tattoo under his eye, a teardrop. He had R.I.P L.R on his arm right under his shoulder. He always had the Santos logo on his neck. I don't like it but I like Oscar so I'm gonna have to learn to live with his. And his face matured more, granted he was 16 when he got locked up, now he's 20. I'll never forget the day he got locked up. In an odd way it felt like the day of my dad's funeral. I lost a man that i loved and cared for so much, the difference is my mom wants me to remember my dad but she wants me to forget all about Oscar.

Saturday July 12th, 2014  
I walk outside after hearing a commotion. "What the fuck is that?" I walk out the gate of my house and I see Oscar bent over a police cruiser with both his hands locked in handcuffs. "What's going on!?" I ask the police officer In a loud and stern but tearful way. "He's under arrest for the robbery of lucky's mini mart in the after hours. Son stand back please" I keep trying to push my way to Oscar but they putting him in the cruiser. Once he's in they close the door but roll down the window to let me talk to him. "Oh my god Oscar, oh my god" I say at this point actually crying. "Baby I'm gonna be fine okay, I promise I'll be back for you. Don't wait for me okay just keep living your life without me." "I can't Oscar, I can't" I say through my tears. "Son please step away from the vehicle" an officer says to me, I step back. "I'll be back baby I promise. I love you Jesus" "I love you too Oscar" at that point the window rolls up and the car drives off. I stand in the place where the car was still not being completely able to process what happened. I wouldn't see him again for 4 years.

Present Day - Sunday August 19th, 2018

We get to the date site, it was a beach. Not just any beach, it was the beach that Oscar asked me to be his boyfriend at. "You still remember this place?" I asked him. "Of course I do, you asked me out here 5 years ago" I say. "Damn was it really 5 years ago? I've been locked up for a while" I walk up to the sand and get the memories of him and I when we were young.

*A.N- I imagine Adele's when we were young playing during this part so if you wanna listen to it while you're reading this go ahead*

Saturday June 22nd 2013  
"Oscar this is beautiful" I say to him as I'm laying in the sand with my head on his thighs. "Not as beautiful as you" he says. I smile up at him blushing. "I actually brought you here for a reason." He says. "Which is?" I ask. "Jesus, we grew up together. We have been friends for as long as I can remember. And i brought you here to ask you." He gets down to one knee. "Jesus Angel Garcia, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks "yes, yes I will" he immediately grabs me and kisses me

Sunday August 19th, 2018  
He grabs me by my shoulders and I look at him. "It's beautiful" I say "not as beautiful as you". I giggle at the reference from 5 years ago. Oscar gets down to his knees, and I immediately go speechless. "Jesus I brought you here for a reason, it was 1,884 days, 269 weeks, almost 62 months, 5 years and almost 2 months since I asked you to be my boyfriend. I fucked it all up 4 years ago when I got taken to jail and now I just want to make it all right. Jesús Ángel Garcia, will you be my boyfriend again" he asks. "I would be an idiot to say no and I've been waiting to see you for 4 years of my life, my mom is honestly probably gonna hate me for this but, you know what, at this point fuck it, so, yes Oscar I will be your boyfriend." He grabs me again and kisses me. I feel like I'm 13 all over again, I'm living in bliss. The thing I have been waiting for, for 4 years now has finally happened. My boyfriend is Oscar Diaz, and I couldn't have asked for anybody any better.  
____________________________________  
I really hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter and I'm gonna try posting consistently. Also if you’re gonna want a playlist of all the songs I use throughout this story I’ll make one for Apple Music and Spotify. Okay thank you guys for reading and bye 

Songs used in this chapter:  
"XO" by Beyoncé  
“Born To Die” By Lana Del Rey  
“When We Were Young” by Adele

(I own none of these songs all rights go to the artists and their labels. Please don't sue me)


	3. Chapter Two

Monday September 3rd 2018  
My alarm clock rings so that only means one thing, it's time for another work week. I work 5 days a week and get weekends off. All I to all day is sit in the office and answer the phone. Well more than that. I answer the phone, set his meetings, Greet people coming through the door, I do a lot. But I love my job, I get to work with my family, my stepdad gets me free food for lunch and he pays me pretty well. I get $15 an hour and work from 9-5. I get payed weekly which is good because I like always having money. It sounds materialistic but it's true. I like money and having nice things. I got myself my phone when I got my first paycheck with him. I got my Apple Watch for my birthday this year and my AirPods for Christmas last year. My stepdad loves treating us like his real kids, he spoils us a lot. Especially my little sister, my little sister only got to know my dad for 3 years. My stepdad in a way is her dad. He has been helping my mom with the kids since they started dating. I think it's nice how from the beginning he was willing to be a father figure for my sister. She calls him her dad but me and my brother refer to him as our stepdad, because we got to know our dad and he gets it. But we love him regardless.  
I get out of the shower and as per usual I put on my music on my Bluetooth speaker and press shuffle and on a surprise turn of events "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" by Whitney Houston starts playing. I know y'all are used to me and my R&B but you can never go wrong with Whitney.  
I put on my undergarments, black dress pants, blue button up dress shirt, a brown belt, my black dress shoes. Just to feel a little fancy I put on the Gucci cologne my little brother got me for my birthday. My stepdad walks into my room. "You ready" he asks "yes boss" I reply. "You know you don't have to call me boss" "Oh I know but it's funny" He rolls his eyes at me. "Hasta la tarde mi amor" he says to my mom as he kisses her. Me and my siblings make a fake disgusted face at them. "Adios ama" "adios mi niño grande" I kiss her on the cheek. As me and Arturo are on our way to work he tells me. "Oh yeah Jesus you won't be working 5 days a week anymore. I'm not firing you but I just feel that you work so hard so I hired someone else to work as a receptionist with you but you two will be trading schedules. So you work today, and you'll be helping her, she works tomorrow then you work on Wednesday and thats really how the schedule is. But some days you'll be working 3 days and some you'll be working 2. So this week you work today, Wednesday, and Friday, then next week you work tuesday and Thursday and it'll trade like that." "Okay that sounds cool" I say to him. "And by the way you're gonna be making $20 an hour for helping her and on the days you don't work you'll still be on schedule, so I'll still be paying you but I'll be paying you $7.50 half of what you normally get paid since you're on schedule but you won't be working, that cool?" He asks "yeah of course I just know I've got more days off" we both laugh as we get to work.  
The rest of the day it's me training her for the job and honestly she's a really fast learner. Her name is Valeria and she's really funny and we hit it off pretty quick. While I'm showing her how to make Arturo's schedule I get a text from Oscar.  
———————————————————————————  
Oscar 💕

Aye want me to swing by so we can have lunch together?

Um sure but I've got a new coworker

Is she like an assistant to your dad?

No receptionist like me so now my schedule is cut in half basically

That's dope baby

Yeah it is  
———————————————————————————

I was helping Valeria with her work when my alarm   
rang. "Closing time" I say "oh we're done for the day"?" she asks "Oh no we're just closing for Lunch, do me a favor and start putting the blinds over the windows please" I say "oh yeah no problem" I went to go lock the door when Oscar pops up on the doorway. "I was just about to lock the door" "I guess I got here at a good time." He says "yes you did". "Oh hi" Valeria says to Oscar. "Sup" he says back to her. "Oh Valeria this is Oscar, my boyfriend" I say introducing the two. The rest of the day went normal. Oscar left once lunch was over, Valeria didn't really need me for the rest of the day and we went home. Me and Oscar decided I would spend the night so once I got home I packed my stuff said bye and went to Oscar's. I made dinner for Cesar and Oscar. I made chicken Parmesan and I called them both to eat. I decided to start making conversation with them "So Cesar how was your day at school today?" I asked. "My day was pretty good, Monse, Ruby, and Jamal we're acting kinda weird though" he says "Weird how?" I say "they've just been talking about stuff, by the way Oscar, Ruby is gonna wanna speak to you before school" "About?" Oscar asks "I don't know but he just wants to see you" Cesar replies "Oh alright, just tell him I'm expecting him tomorrow morning, if he doesn't come I'm not gonna wait" Oscar says "Noted". The rest of the conversation went normal, we were just talking about our days and stuff like that. After dinner Cesar helped me clean the dishes and after we went to bed.   
Tuesday September 4th, 2018  
Once I wake up I find Oscar in the back yard with Ruby, I walk to the back with them "Good morning babe, hey ruby" Oscar tells me good morning back and Ruby says hi to me. It looked like when I got there Ruby barely just sat down. Oscar staring staring at Ruby for an uncomfortable amount of time, it could be because Ruby had glitter all over his face but regardless it was odd. Oscar staring getting closer to Ruby and Ruby started groaning "What's with the glitter?" Oscar asks Ruby. "Late night at the club, you know how hynas be" Ruby replies, I looked at him weirdly knowing full well he's 14 unless Mario's family has been lying to me since I was a kid. I'm best friends with Ruby's brother Mario, but I haven't seen him in almost a month since he went off to college. Oscar laughs at Ruby's joke "I feel you homie, sometimes my ruca wears the same shit. She be rubbing all up on me, can't get that crap out for days" I smacked Oscar's arm in response to what he said. "I'm kidding babe you the only one I need" he put his arm around me kissing my temple."Women" Ruby says. "Smoke?" Oscar says holding a cigarette up to ruby. I once again give Oscar a weird look "Tryna quit" Ruby says. Maybe he felt my signs where I was telling him if he accepted the cigarette i would've told Mario to beat his ass. I hardly doubt he would've accepted it but you never know. "What you wanna chop it up about?" Oscar asks Ruby. "Um...Mr. Oscar" Ruby says. I chuckle a bit, then ruby looks at me worried and I simply looked at him and made a hand motion trying to tell him 'slowly'. "I mean spooky, I know you're a busy man so, I'll cut right to it. Is that acid?" I turn to look at a tub that said acid on it and I furrowed my eyebrows. 'Why the fuck does Oscar have a canister that says acid on it' i think to myself. "You know what? Don't answer. None of my business. So Cesar. I mean, can we just talk about how smart he is? You know, I'm smart, but he's like...certifiable genius. And he has off the charts emotional intelligence, which is rare. I mean combine that with his innate ability to empathize as problem solve, and you get the real deal. A natural leader, which is a testament to you and how well you raised him." Ruby says. "I feel you homie" Oscar replies. "So what I'm saying his he has so much potential that hasn't been realized. He's just a baby bird waiting to take flight. And who knows how high that bird can fly given the right wing, and lack of avian predators." I looked at Ruby impressed by what he was saying. "I've never looked at him that way." Oscar says "Cause he's not one to toot his own horn. Yet another one of his many attributes. " Ruby says. "You're right, he just needs to be given that right opportunity. With good wind and no vultures and shit." Oscar says agreeing. "Well vultures are more like scavengers, I was thinking hawks" Ruby replies "Hawks can suck a dick!" Oscar yells out, I even flinched in his arm when we said it. "Exactly...I mean you feelin' me, spook. Spooky." Ruby quickly corrects himself. "Yeah most def, you're opening my eyes homes." Oscar says. Ruby scoffs before saying "that's what I do. You know what....I will take that smoke" Ruby says. I look at him shocked cause I never imagined ruby as that kind of person. Oscar passes ruby a cigarette and takes one for himself, he offers me one but I reject. "It's time to give Cesar his wings" Oscar says. Oscar lights his cigarette and Ruby's, Ruby starts coughing and choking up a storm so I get up to help him. I just pat his back hoping to get all of his coughs out. "You alright there" I say and ruby just looks at me and nods. Once Ruby leaves Oscar pulls out his phone and starts texting someone. "What you doing" I ask, "Nothing baby just Santos shit" I didn't know what he was doing but I knew in my gut it was something I wasn't gonna like. 

____________________________________  
Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter seemed like it was kind of everywhere but it's 4 am and I just wanna sleep but apart from that thank y'all for reading. The playlist will be up soon hopefully next chapter but other than that thank y'all and bye. (I'm skipping the 3rd episode of season one because Oscar isn't in it and I don't wanna have to write a chapter completely off the top of my head that will still make sense with the story of the show cause I'm lazy. But thank y'all and I'll see y'all next chapter


End file.
